The adventures of Nashobichi Dertioru, Naruto oc
by monkey-kun
Summary: This may or may not have Naruto characters in it, it is basicly naruto with different characters in it. The description is in the intro. This story WILL have action, adventure, romance, humor, and maybe friendship and drama in it.
1. The intro

Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own the plot.

This story is about a young boy named Nashobichi, he is a genin in the village hidden in the leaves, and he is part of the Dertioru clan. There bloodline gives then special black and red eyes that when they activate them a demon is released through out there soul. The clan has special blood and lightning jutsu that can only be activated with there demon eyes. Some of those are… bloody punch, bloody kick, blood spit, blood tornado, lightning explosion, electric jab and more. This story will be "general" because Nashobichi will have many different adventures, but it will have some adventure, some humor, some action, probably a little romance and maybe friendship. His genin teammates are Azula Lakovichi, and Raafa of the death. They are squad number 4 this year.

Bios

Azula the girl in the group, she is a medical ninja and has amazing strategy, she also has a crush on Nashobichi.

Raafa Raafa is only 8 but is the strongest in the group, he is not social but has broad strength. At the age of 6 he over through his three older brothers, he killed them in two or three hits.

As the story progresses if you notice they are coming out slower and slower than please give me some ideas. I hope you like the plot and set an alert/favorite this once the real first chapter comes out.

Monkey-Kun


	2. The rescue

Chapter 1

The rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own the plot line… yeah I'm pissed about it too.

"Father, I'm going to train my jutsu with my squad. I'll see you when I master a jutsu that's a promise!" Nashobichi said running out the door. When he got to the battle grounds where his teammates were supposed to be he noticed something strange. Nobody was there; he was 10 minutes late so they should have been there. It didn't take him very long to know it was a trap! Azula could have lost in a battle get taken away and Raafa could have been out witted. "I need to find some clues or tracks" Nashobichi yelled.

After about 5 minutes of looking he just walked to his Taijutsu training tree and started attacking it. 3 hours later he sat down by it to take a break.

"Oh my god!" A tree just grabbed him. Boing! It was a transformation jutsu, it was some weird chuunin from the village hidden in the sand. "I'll give you your friends back if you tell me a few answers" The ninja said. "Ff…fine." "First question, how many people are in your clan?" "About 80, maybe 90" Nashobichi answered. "Second question, who is the strongest in your clan?" "My uncle Chobochi" He replied. "Last question, who is the fattest person you know?" "Um… … … … yo momma!" How dare you insult her! She may be chubby but she is nice enough to make a sandwich for lunch! It even has a little smiley face on it! The ninja replied angrily. Wow, he is such a dobe. Nashobichi thought in his head.

"Now you can have your stupid friends back, if you come and get them in my village. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The ninja then disappeared into the dust.

Nashobichi knew what he had to do, so he counted his weapons. "18 kunai, 11 shuriken, 3 tag bombs, 4 smoke bombs, and 2 food pills. That should be enough." So without getting any help or telling any one he left for the village hidden in the sand.

At his speed, the sand village was about 30 minutes away with no distractions, but just 5 minutes away from the leaf village and… Swish! He runs into trap wire and has 200 kunai coming right for him. "Bloody Igloo!" He yelled. Within a second a defense went all the way around him, it blocked all the kunai. "I'm safe for now" Nashobichi whispered to himself. He walked about 10 more steps until he hit another trap, this time only 2 kunai shot at him so he just deflected them with two of his kunai. "I'm going to have to travel jumping from tree to tree until I reach the lake." Nashobichi thought.

He jumped from tree to tree for 15 minutes; he then reached a giant lake. He knew that wouldn't be booby trapped. Nashobichi jumped on the lake and ran on top of the water. After running on the lake for about 3 minutes he saw the village. Nashobichi dove in the water and searched. Soon he found the cage where they were keeping Azula and Raafa. He got back on top of the water and started running again. "Almost there" Nashobichi said. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! He was discovered, and hit repeatedly by the sand, just like what they were doing to his teammates. He slowly got up through rage. "I'm going to kill you quickly and painfully, by draining all that evil blood out of your body!" Nashobichi screamed. He then put out his demoning. (Special blood line eyes) And went 100 mph at the ninja. "DIE" Bloody spit! About 15 big blood bullets came flying towards the ninja. The ninja wasn't fast enough; he dodged the first 10 but got hit with the last 5. "Bloody grab!" Nashobichi yelled. All the blood on him turned into a giant hand and grabbed the ninja in its clutches. Nashobichi ran towards him with a kunai in his hand. He stabbed him right in the heart.

"It was a clone!" Nashobichi yelled. The ninja came out from under him and gave him a blow to the head. Nashobichi grabbed a scroll, wrote on it with blood and stuck most of his weapons on it, he then just threw it at the ninja. "HA!" He said. "That didn't come close to me. The ninja grabbed his left and right arm with sand from the bottom of the lake and crushed it.

Knowing it might be his last shot Nashobichi took his last kunai and threw it at the ninja. "You missed, why didn't you at least try to get within 100 feet of me?" The ninja said chuckling. "Because I didn't want to hit you" Nashobichi said. "What do you mean!?" The ninja yelled.

Nashobichi did two hand signs and said, boom. Like he said, everything went…BOOM! "W-what happened?" The ninja asked. Nashobichi limped up to him and answered. "That last kunai I threw had a tag bomb on it, and so did the scroll, so they both exploded at the bottom of the lake, also the weapons went up and shot at you along with the force of the explosion." The ninja then past out and sank to the bottom of the lake. Nashobichi went up to the jail, used his last tag bomb, the wall exploded and he got them out.

"Thank you Nashobichi, I knew you could do it, so you want to see a movie tonight?" Azula said. "No time for flirting, remember we are still in the sand village." Raafa said. They all ran over the lake ready to be home.

"Forgot about me?" The ninja said from the bottom of the lake. He flew up in the air about to hit Raafa. But we all wanted to get home and not have to deal with this guy so they used a special technique. "Triple deadly attack!" They all yelled. Azula started off sending him a special Genjutsu so we would seem invisible and so all the attacks that hit him will feel 3 times as bad. She then blasted him with water blast, Raafa attacked him with water needles, and Nashobichi was about to attack so they jumped onto a tall rock and he attacked. Lightning explosion, since he is in the Genjutsu and he is wet it will hurt about 10 times worse, and the jutsu is a 1 or 2 hit KO anyway! Raafa then ran up and kicked him about half a mile into there jail.

They ran home safely, Raafa and Azula went straight home but Nashobichi kept his promise, he got home 3 hours later once he mastered control over bloody spit.

-Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter should be out within a week.


	3. The jutsu

The adventures of Nashobichi Dertioru

Chapter 3

The jutsu

Disclaimer: well, I guess I do own this… I don't own some of the jutsu but I do own the peeps, some jutsu, and other stuff.

"Mom, I am interested in learning more jutsu… could you give me some scrolls so I can learn some?" Nashobichi asked his mother. "Sorry, not right now I'll give you some tomorrow. How about you make you own jutsu." His mom replied. So he did, he brainstormed a few ideas but couldn't summon them so on a piece of paper he wrote down all the jutsu he knew (so he will see which one may be able to combine) and headed over to his sensei's house. The list included the following…

**Ninjutsu Shadow Clone jutsu, transformation, bloody punch, bloody spit, Grand Fireball, weed wrap, Lightning Explosion, Lava explosion, Fire explosion, Bloody Sphere, and Demon Lava blast.**

**Genjutsu Clone, Dark Hole, Body freeze skill, and release.**

**Taijutsu Match Punch, Match Kick, Lotus, Lion Barrage, Dertioru Destruction, and Dertioru Dash.**

"Sensei, I'm trying to make a jutsu, can you help me combine some of these?" Nashobichi asked. "No time to talk so just mix these three."

He said quickly. Nashobichi sat down by a tree and looked at three he pointed out. "My three explosions, I guess I can mix these" Nashobichi worked all day and almost had the jutsu down. He called it the super heat explosion. I'm really low on chakra. Nashobichi thought. He sat down by a tree and started to doze off.

CRASH! Nashobichi woke up, he had fallen asleep, it was 11:00 PM. Nashobichi stood up and ran two his house. SOMEONE BROKE INTO THERE SAFE WITH ALL THE VILLAGES SPECIAL JUTSU IN IT! He looked around, nobody was around and all the lights were off. He looked inside the window and saw… OH MY GOD, AH! There was blood everywhere, he ran all around his clan everyone was dead! He looked around a little and saw some Sand ninja headbands. "I knew it! I knew they were going to use those questions I answered to over take my clan!"

Nashobichi accepted it… he got up and got the leaf village police/medical force. He looked all over his house. After searching for a while he actually found a scroll, it was slightly burned but it was legible. It read… Dertioru Demon faze 2. I read it… Apparently you can turn into a rock solid bone monster. (Looks kind of like Eduardo from foster home for imaginary friends.) They showed a diagram and in small print at the bottom it said… only 4 people ever learned how to use this. It had the Ultimate defense, the bones were thick, even Chidori just dents them one fifth of the way in! It was nearly impossible to use. "This changes everything!"

The next morning Nashobichi talked to the Hokage, all the jonin are pretty much gone so we'll have the Ambo Black ops, you, Raafa, Azula, and anyone else you need. So Nashobichi got … Marfle Deferty, Sasuke Lucherton, and Jikata Beverzuze. They headed off to the village hidden in the Sand to get back the scrolls, and kill the group that did that!

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, Chapter 4 is called… Sand village here I come!

Sorry it was short I got writer's block.


End file.
